


For a moment, for an eternity

by sass_bot



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age II
Genre: F/M, Light Angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-08
Updated: 2020-09-08
Packaged: 2021-03-07 02:00:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,149
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26359114
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sass_bot/pseuds/sass_bot
Summary: While patrolling Hightown, Hawke decides to pay a clandestine visit to the man she loves -- all she can take from him is a moment; would it that he had more moments to give.
Relationships: Female Hawke/Ser Thrask (Dragon Age)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 5





	For a moment, for an eternity

**Author's Note:**

> This work features numphet's lovely Katla Hawke <3 Please go shower her with love!

A low wind whistles over Hightown. Banners ruffle in the twilight, wood rattles, and feet scuttle in the distance. The rumor of Hawke patrolling the area seems to have scared off those who would normally be conducting any less-than-legal activities.

But Katla is just one woman – or well, tonight she is. She hasn’t asked any of her companions along with her tonight as she normally would. She encountered the usual scrappers – the ones who never learn their lesson, but it wasn’t anything she couldn’t handle on her own.

She takes cautious, deliberate steps towards the Chantry notice board, and her boots are the only thing that can be heard across the empty square. She drags a finger idly through the vines that have been meticulously trimmed to keep the notice board itself from being completely consumed by the flora. Her curious emerald eyes keenly observe the great building casting its shadow over the entire district. She’s not exactly fond of the place – and of course, her intentions here tonight are not quite what the Maker must have intended for his houses of worship.

At that thought, she feels a lump form in the back of her throat, her heart shuddering against her chest in excitement. She straightens her back, taking a deep breath to compose herself before shifting her gaze to the imposing stairway awaiting her. Really, what _is_ it with Tevinter and their obscenely excessive obsession with stairs?

It takes her a minute to clear the last obstacle before she spots him across the way, standing upright and alert with his back to the door. A complete waste of his skill and experience, in Katla’s opinion. Ser Thrask doesn’t quite notice her immediately, so she takes the opportunity to lean against a pillar, her arms crossed and her hip resting against the cold stone. He’s alone; that’s good. She had been betting on it, but she hadn’t been quite sure.

The sight of him bristling at the recognition of her sends a wave of warmth through her body that temporarily eases the chill of the cold Kirkwall night. She cannot help the pure joy that spreads across her face and the content sigh that slips out through her lips.

Thrask’s posture is still stiff, glancing about the area vigilantly as he moves to close the distance between himself and his lover. He finds the closer his proximity to her, the quicker his legs urge him to move and the harder his heart slams into his chest.

He removes his helmet, holding it against his side as he gives Katla a look of mixed concern and affection. “Dearest, I’m on duty…”

The smile doesn’t leave her face as she straightens up and moves her hands to his forearms. “You couldn’t keep me away if you tried.”

“And I dare not dream of trying,” he tells her with a sigh, pressing his forehead against hers. “But…”

“Not here?” she mumbles, ghosting her lips over his, feeling the warmth of his breath mingle with her own.

“Not here,” he says with a fair bit of dejection in his voice.

“Please, a moment,” she pleads, her voice dropping to a whisper. “I need a moment.”

Thrask feels her sink her teeth into his heart and brings his face as close as possible without kissing her, his nose brushing against hers, sending small sparks through their skin where they’ve made contact.

Before he can say anything, he feels Katla’s grip on his arms tighten and she pulls him into an alcove between two pillars, and he stumbles into her, pressing her body into the wall with his own. His heart beats in his throat and his skin almost jumps off of his body, begging to be closer to her.

“All I need is a moment,” she mumbles against his lips.

“For you,” he says, his lips trembling, “an eternity.”

At this point, it becomes difficult for either of them to even think of anything beyond closing the agonizing distance between them. Their lips meet and Thrask feels as though the earth has crumbled beneath his feet. He weaves his fingers through Katla’s hair and wraps an arm around her waist, holding onto her for dear life.

His mind spins for what would happen should someone walk through those Chantry doors and see them a mess against the stone, entwined like the vines crawling down the walls around them. He wishes the vines would swallow them up, freezing them in this moment forever in their lover’s embrace.

Katla can only stand to come up for air for less than a second before she’s devouring his lips again. It feels awkward with the armor in the way, but she understands that this is the compromise that has to be made. Her hands run hotly over his face, through his beard and into his hair. Her lips leave his only to press wet kisses into his beard and over his jaw, down to his neck. She hears him let out a soft moan into her scarlet curls that makes her entire body shudder against his.

Thrask’s body feels as though it were made of rubber, and he knows that if they don’t stop now, they would not be able to stop later. He moves to give Katla a sweet, brief kiss before pulling away from her. Even as he looks at her, her eyes full of need, he finds himself compelled to press her back into the wall and continue where they left off. Kirkwall be damned – Chantry be damned… Damn them all…

Katla’s eyes droop in understanding, sending an excruciating jolt through his chest. He raises a hand to caress her face and she leans into it, her eyes shutting for a moment in contentment.

“I know,” she says before opening her eyes again.

“Get some rest, my love.” His voice rumbles softly in the space between them.

A gust of cold Kirkwall air blows between them, easing some of the heat that they had just shared and causing Katla’s lovely hair to flutter around her face as her eyes follow Thrask’s.

She places a gentle touch to his shoulder as she moves past him and out of the alcove; he turns his torso to watch her leave.

With a peaceful twinkle in her eye, she turns to face him and nods. “Until we meet again, Ser Thrask.”

He finds his words get stuck in his throat at the startling beauty of the simple smile she gives him, so he merely nods. “I… Yes. Until we meet again.”

Watching Katla descend the stairs, Thrask puts on his helmet again, if only to preserve some of the heat she had left on his body – and perhaps to hide the marks she had left against his skin. It is with heavy steps that he makes his way back to the Chantry door to resume his solitary vigil.


End file.
